The Incolplete Revenge
by ender's disciple
Summary: This is in response to a challenge. Rated R for adult content. Think you know how this ones going to end? Think again.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the following except the plot.

Author's Note: This is a very straight forward and most likely short fanfic. I will still accept flamers as if I had a choice! but please do not comment on the length. This is a Draco lovers beware fic, and it was invented for the most part to piss off my two Slytherin friends. There was a challenge to this piece though, as it is written from Draco's perspective. I have to insult Draco and write his thoughts and actions at the same time. Also, there is something in literature called _tur de force _or some thing like that. Anyway, it's a short narration or chapter that reveals something vital about a character. Well, I start out this piece with a _tur de force_, or whatever. Adult content in some areas of the writing but not as bad as some out there. Hope you enjoy. – ender74361

Chapter One: Setting the Record Straight

"We're finally getting Draco back for all these years!"

"What did you have in mind?"

"I'll tell you, Hermione, but you can't get mad."

"Why would I get mad, Harry?" There was a low murmur of one sided conversation when the low rumble was broken, "WHAT?"

Draco walked through the door of the Slytherin common room to see Crabbe and Goyle sitting next to Pansy Parkinson, guffawing stupidly. "Crabbe, Goyle, out! I need to speak with Parkinson for a minute." The two minions gave their leader a sad look, like puppies, then left. "What is it Draco? Are you ready for another night?"

"Listen, Parkinson, that's what we need to talk about. You realize that I only have at you when there isn't other… well I'll just say it… better meat available?"

"I got that picture, yes."

"Well, you've been acting like we're dating. I only keep you around for sexual reasons and I don't even want to admit that level of relationship for us in public. So, if you'd like to stick around under these conditions, then I'll let you have another night, otherwise, don't speak to me." She responded by standing in front of Draco to drop her robes and then lowering her bare body into his lap. "Not in here, woman, into the room Snape arranged for us." The door shut behind them. Low and soft moans issued from the room and were often followed by, "Shut it, Parkinson." With one last short and stifled cry, the Slytherin common room went silent."


	2. The Accidental Seduction

Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter; still wish I did.

Author's Note: This chapter is a bit longer, but not much, And the rest, while they may grow, will probably be pretty short as well. This is a fun scene, and we learn a little more about what Draco's "relationships" to his friends are. Anyway, first I have a trivia question for you. If you can guess correctly, I will give you a prize of some sort. What's the prize? Well, I don't really know yet. Maybe I'll send the rest of this fic to you via email; who knows? Here's the question: How many student's attend Hogwart's? Provide proof for your theory from the books. This is mainly to see if anyone has the same theory as I do about it, and in all honesty, I could be wrong. But you can guess and see.

Chapter Two: The Accidental Seduction

"I don't know, Harry."

"I can't make you do this, but it's just such a great opportunity."

"But in the prefects bathroom! That place is lust central!"

"The place was Ron's idea; I was just going along with it."

"Where is Ron anyway?"

"Off preparing for the first part of the plan."

"Which is where?"

"Kitchens. So will you do it?"

You could hear Hermione's brain whir, "Alright, I'll do it."

Draco walked into the Great Hall secure in the thought that between his wit and his cronies brawn, he could take on any adversary. Smug in his reasoning, Draco's careless words started stumbling out of his mouth, "Where's Potter? I haven't given him hell in a week! Oh, how I love good fun. Well, fun anyways. Where's that fifth year Slytherin? What was her name. Diana Little! That's it!"

"You still fancying her Draco? She's a little young, don't you think?" Goyle chortled , choking on his own pig-like laugh.

"Bugger off, Goyle. I'm a sixth year, so she's two years younger at the maximum. Besides, I don't _fancy_ her. She has a nice body; plus the fact that she's a virgin. I've my reputation as the Slytherin Sex God to uphold, don't I? And what's better for that reputation than breaking in fresh meat? Nothing. Anyway, let's sit down before the meal starts." With that Draco waved his hand as if to allow Crabbe and Goyle the privilege of walking behind him in public. He wouldn't even do this if they didn't offer a service. They offered protection like Pansy offered her body, and in return, Draco offered them the chance to be seen in public with him and to called his friend by others at least since they weren't called that by him.

The evening meal went on as usual. Draco's 'friends' laughed when he laughed, were silent when he was silent, and picked on other kids in order to gain favor with their beloved Draco. Eventually, dessert came along, "The chocolate mousse is mine if there is any."

"Yes Draco." It turned out there was chocolate mousse that particular night, but no one ate any off the golden plate next to Draco's party. For the first time in recorded history, a food item missed the plate. It appeared, instead, hovering half off the table and right over Draco's lap. During it's decent the half of the mousse that was over the table hit, turning the desert upside down. The effect when it hit Draco's waiting lap was explosive. Draco gave a cry, and Snape came running, "How did this happen?" Draco responded with a blank stare. Snape's eyes scanned the Gryffindor table to find Ron Weasley and Harry Potter in fits of hysteria, "Potter, Weasley, that'll be a detention and 10 points each for laughing at other's misfortunes," the greasy, cold teacher turned back to Draco, "run along and get cleaned up."

Draco departed for the prefect's bathroom. Once he arrived, he went into the towel room for a fresh towel and heard a soft clicking noise, _Did someone just come in? _ He tuned to look, but bumped into the towel rack which made a small clicking noise similar to the previous one. _Piece of crap equipment. Whole school is falling apart. _

Draco dropped his robes and underwear, and then wrapped his towel around his waist. When he exited from the room, he almost dropped the towel he was grasping. Hermione granger sat in the mini-pool washtub that was in the prefect bathroom half emerged, head reclining back, eyes closed, and breasts in plain view. Draco could immediately feel the strain and pressure against his towel. Draco gasped coming out of shock. Hermione opened her eyes, saw Draco, and quickly covered herself.

"Who do you think you are? You may have your way with girls that have this larger than life image of you, but I see through you, Draco Malfoy. Did you actually think that you could just come in here and take me? Bet you did. You know, Draco, I think you're getting ahead of yourself. Just because you've been with a few girls doesn't mean you can take me just because you feel hard! And because of that they consider you their so-called Slytherin Sex God. Well let me tell you something: these legs are crossed!" Draco was still speechless. He stammered as he tried to articulate his side of the events, "I… uh … I was in the towel room… uh… didn't hear… come in. Sorry." Hermione's eyes widened in shock. "What," Draco inquired.

"It's just that you've never apologized to me about anything before.

"Yeah," he smiled, "yeah, I suppose so." Their eyes met, and the tension that was in the room a moment ago had seemed to be relieved for Draco. It appeared that Hermione let her guard down and unconsciously let her arms fall from her chest, re-exposing her pert breasts and small amber nipples. Draco was transfixed, but looked up as quickly as he realized he was staring. Hermione noticed to, "Oh! Hey, turn around at least so I can get into my underwear on." He turned around and used the time to flatten out his towel. He heard the ripple of the water and the ruffle of cloth, and he caught himself imagining her dressing.

"Okay." He turned around but soon wished he hadn't. Seeing her in her bra and panties was worse than seeing her nude. The added element of mystery allowed his imagination to go wild and caused him to mentally undress her. Her voice brought him back to reality. "Well… I'll… I'll see you around." She smiled, but hurriedly looked down and walked out. Draco was left with his thoughts, _Man, what a waste of a nice body on someone I don't have a chance with! _ Draco would think of Hermione Granger when he was with Pansy tonight.


End file.
